I'll Think About It
by pillar-of-salt
Summary: "Mike? Step back in my office for a second. We still have some things to discuss." An insert for 3.21. Smut.


A/N: Ugh, Nadine gives me _life_. I love that Mike B is so damn smitten, and I know Nadine isn't resistant to his charms, either! That scene in her office was so freaking cute; I melted into a puddle and then created this because I am nursing an obsession. Pure smut. Enjoy!

* * *

Mike B dipped his head down. "You look _amazing_ , by the way." he murmured, close enough to her ear that Nadine couldn't help but shiver. He said it with relish. He savored it.

And then he was gone. Just walked out the door - leaving behind the faint and lingering scent of his cologne, and Nadine in a puddle. A shiver ran all the way down her spine, and she inhaled sharply. Before she could even think about what she was doing, what she was _saying_ , Nadine poked her head out of the doorway and called out, "Mike."

Mike B spun on his heel instantly, looking back at her. He couldn't hide the hopefulness written all over his face. _So eager to please._

"Step back in my office for a second. We still have some things to discuss." Nadine said smoothly. She stepped back inside and began to flip all of the blinds closed. Her heart pounded in her ears - what the hell was she doing? She felt Mike's presence behind her.

"This is because you want to say yes to dinner, right? And my fat son doesn't have to come, you know."

Nadine turned around. "Don't talk to me about your son right now." She murmured. She pulled him through the doorway by his tie and crashed his lips onto hers.

Mike B made a noise of surprise that was muffled between their lips, but he didn't miss a beat. He backed her against the closed door, one arm snaking around her waist to pull her impossibly closer, his other hand gripping the back of her neck to take control of the kiss. He kissed her deeply, intensely, as if he'd been thinking about this ever since he'd kissed her last (which, as Nadine well knew, he had) and wanted to make the most of it. Nadine could feel him getting hard against her thigh. He nipped at her lips, sucking her bottom one between both of his and then pushing his tongue into her mouth, grazing her teeth and stroking it against hers. Nadine gave as good as she got.

He was relentless, kissing her so thoroughly and senselessly that she could barely think straight. She felt the moisture pooling between her legs, already soaking into her underwear. This man irritated her to no end and had, at times, made her job exceedingly difficult, but _god,_ the things he did to her body.

Mike broke the kiss and moved down her neck, dropping soft kisses against her skin.

"N-no marks," Nadine said breathlessly as she tilted her head back against the glass to give him better access.

"No marks." He mumbled in affirmative, distracted by the taste of her skin and the intoxicating scent of her perfume. He moved back up the column of her throat, searching for that sensitive spot that, if he remembered correctly, existed somewhere behind her ear -

She gasped. There it was. Mike smiled to himself as he pressed his lips against it again and then scraped his teeth against it gently.

Nadine felt her legs turn to jelly; she needed him to do something about this right now. She made an executive decision for both of them. With one hand, she deftly undid the button and zipper on her pants and then grabbed Mike's hand, which was currently buried in her hair, and guided it beneath the waistband of her slacks and underwear. He was more than happy to take it from there.

Mike's hand slid down into her panties, meeting slick, hot flesh. He groaned and pressed his forehead against hers.

Nadine struggled to catch her breath and her eyes slid closed.

His fingers parted her lips, stroking gently. "My god, you're so wet." He breathed. He gently brushed her clit with one finger. She inhaled sharply, head snapping back.

"Mike..."

"So _sexy_ ," he hissed, and he pushed two fingers inside of her at the same instant that he sealed his lips to hers, effectively swallowing her moans. He pressed his hardness against her thigh for some small semblance of relief, and broke the kiss so that he could watch her. She was a vision, her face radiating pure pleasure, and he drank it in, not wanting to miss a moment of it and _god_ she felt so tight and wet -

She clutched at the lapels of his suit as he stroked her slowly. His one arm was still wrapped around her waist, at this point keeping her almost completely upright. "M-Mike..." Was that the only word she remembered how to say?

His fingers continued to move slowly, with Nadine working her hips against them in counterpoint. "Does that feel good?" He asked.

"Mm - Yes," she breathed.

"What about this?" He pressed his palm against her clit as he worked his fingers just a little bit faster.

Nadine bit her lip to keep quiet as she ground her hips down against his hand. "Now you're just teasing me," she accused, but it came out on a moan.

Mike grinned, but didn't deny it. "God, I could watch you all day." He growled, the arousal evident in his voice.

"I don't have all day," Nadine said. She looked him in the eye. "Make me come, Mike."

His eyes widened at her imperious command, but all he said was, "Yes ma'am," and before she knew it, he was on his knees in front of her and her slacks and underwear had been pushed down to her ankles and his hands had pulled her hips forward, and then his head was buried between her slim thighs.

He licked her ravenously, sucking on her flesh like he just couldn't get enough of her. He stroked her clit with his tongue, then wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard; he wasn't teasing, wasn't slowing down, wasn't doing anything short of driving Nadine out of her mind.

She could have screamed. She clutched desperately at his head with both hands, holding him in place as she hurtled toward her peak at an alarmingly rapid rate. She lifted one foot out of her pump, frantically shaking it out of her pant leg so that she could sling it over Mike's shoulder, opening herself up even more to his fervent ministrations.

And then before she could fully grasp what was happening, he'd slipped two fingers into her, crooking them and stroking against her spot insistently as he continued to suck on her clit in a frenzy. Nadine's entire body seized up then, and she came hard against his mouth. Her thighs clamped around his head as she quivered and panted, her walls pulsing hotly around his fingers. It was all she could do to stifle her moans.

She fell back against the glass, spent, but he continued to lick her softly, his fingers still moving slowly as he teased out every last bit of her orgasm. She moaned as a small aftershock washed over her.

"Mm - okay, okay, okay," Nadine panted, squirming away from his tongue.

He looked up at her like he wanted to eat her all over again. He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand as he got back to his feet. "You _are_ amazing," he said, amending his statement from earlier. He brought his lips to hers in what was an achingly tender kiss. She could taste herself on his lips.

"That was . . ." she said, trailing off. She was still coming down from her high.

"It was." Mike agreed. "But you have to go - Colin Mitchell's family is waiting for you." He adjusted himself in his pants and buttoned his suit jacket to cover up his erection.

"You didn't get to come," Nadine said, silently berating herself for her selfishness.

"I got to make _you_ come, which is better." He said. He knelt down again to lift her panties so that she could step back into them. "Was it good for you?"

Nadine rolled her eyes but couldn't keep from smiling. She refused to dignify him with the obvious answer.

He pulled her underwear up to her hips, then pulled her toward him so that he could place a gentle kiss right below her navel. She shivered. Mike then guided her leg into her pants and let her pull them up.

She fixed her clothing, tucking her shirt back into her slacks and buttoning them up as Mike got up again.

"So . . . I'll call you about dinner." He said. "Please take my call."

Nadine smirked and held the door open for him. "After you." Of course she would take his call - and go to dinner with him - but she secretly loved that she could make him squirm like this, even a little.

"Please?"

"I'll think about it."


End file.
